Die typische AllHuman – Quatsch FF
by DoubleYingYang
Summary: Die typische All-Human –Bella schüchtern, Edward Macho- FF Oder: Typische Liebe auf Abwegen VORSICHT! Z.T. vulgäre Ausdrucksweise, sexuelle Anspielungen, böses, realistisches Kopfkino!
1. Kapitel 1

Diese FF handelt von Bella. Na klar^^ die schüchterne Bella zieht nach L.A, kommt dort an der Uni NATÜRLICH in die gleiche WG wie Alice Rosalie und verliebt sich. In wen wohl? ...Da es viele sich sehr ähnelnde All-Human -Bella=schüchtern, Edward=Macho- FF's gibt, wollten wir mal eine kleine Übertreibung machen...

okay^^ hier mal ein 'Versuch' einer Badfiction....vielleicht kennt jemand die FF 'Badfiction' - .de/s/4908ee090000acdb06705dc0  
hier wird erklärt, wie eine FF nicht sein sollte.  
Wir haben uns das mal zu Herzen genommen, und solch eine FF geschrieben.  
Bitte nehmt die Übertreibungen mit Humor...es soll andere FF's nicht schlecht machen, wir wollen euch nur ein bisschen anregen, auf andere Ideen zu kommen, anstatt das gleiche immer wieder zu verwenden^^

**Disclaimer (gilt für die gesamte Story):_ Die Figuren (bis auf von uns erfundene Charaktere) und Handlungsorte gehören Stephenie Meyer, nicht uns. Wir haben in den späteren Kapitel teilweise ein paar Textstellen aus dem Original übernommen und möchten noch einmal deutlich machen, dass diese Zeilen Stephenie Meyer gehören, nicht uns._**

**Kapitel 1: Ich bins, Bella, schüchtern, 17 Jahre alt und noch Jungfrau**

Bella POV

Hi, mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan. Aber alle nennen mich nur Bella. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und erst vor kurzem von meiner Mutter Renée von Phoenix hierher nach L.A. gezogen, da ich hier an der Universität aufgrund meiner guten Noten ein Stipendium bekommen habe.  
Mein Vater Charlie lebt in Forks, Mum und er hatten sich schon getrennt, als ich noch klein war. Nun war Mum mit Phil, einem Baseballprofi zusammen.  
Warum ich nicht an eine Uni in Phoenix gegangen bin?  
Weil ich von dort weg wollte. Einfach nur weg. Weil mich mein damaliger Exfreund verletzt hat. Jake, mit dem ich dreieinhalb Jahre zusammen gewesen war, hatte mich mit meiner damaligen besten Freundin Jessica betrogen. Nachdem ich sie zusammen im Bett erwischt hatte, entschuldigte er sich noch nicht einmal. Jake meinte, er sei im Recht. Da ich nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, musste er sich seine Befriedigung irgendwo anders herholen.  
Und ich dachte, er würde mich verstehen. Verstehen, dass ich noch warten wollte, weil ich einfach noch nicht bereit für Beischlaf war.  
Wir waren ja auch erst dreieinhalb Jahre zusammen gewesen. Wie konnte er auch schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit so etwas von mir verlangen? Ich bin doch keine Schlampe, die mit jedem in die Kiste springt!

Heute hatte ich noch keine Vorlesungen, da ich erst mein Zimmer in meiner Wohngemeinschaft beziehen sollte.  
Den Schlüssel und einen Plan des Universitätsgeländes hatte ich schon vor einigen Tagen per Post zugeschickt bekommen.  
Ich war in einem der Wohngebäude nahe der Uni untergebracht, wo sowohl Mädchen als auch Jungen in ein und demselben Haus wohnten, aber in getrennten Wohnungen.  
Mein Zimmerschlüssel hatte die Nummer 111, also war meine WG demnach im ersten Stock untergebracht. Ich trug meine zwei leichten Koffer - denn viel Kleidung besaß ich nicht – durch das Treppenhaus nach oben.  
Vor der Wohnung mit der Nummer 111 stellte ich meine Koffer ab um die Tür aufschließen zu können. Von drinnen erklang lautes Lachen. Meine Mitbewohnerinnen waren also gerade anwesend. Als ich den Wohnungsschlüssel umdrehte, wurde es drinnen still. Dann rannte jemand zur Tür und riss sie auf. Vor mir stand ein 1,53 m kleiner, schwarzhaariger Wirbelwind.  
„Hi, du musst Isabella sein! Komm doch rein, die Jungs könne deine Koffer tragen!" 'Puh, so schnell wie die sprach, konnte ich nicht einmal denken!'  
„Ähm, ja, hi...", antwortete ich ihr zögernd, nachdem ich sie wohl einige Minuten lang fassungslos und staunend angestarrt hatte. Nun trat eine blonde, vollbusige Blondine mit Topmodelfigur in den Flur.  
„Hi, mein Name ist Rosalie, aber nenn mich doch bitte Rose!", lispelte sie und wickelte ihren pinken Kaugummi um ihren sich in Kreisen bewegenden rechten Zeigefinger.  
„Emmett, Jasper!", kreischte sie nun und blickte hinter sich.  
Kurz darauf traten zwei gut aussehende Männer in den Flur. Der vordere hatte blonde, leicht lockige Haare, blaue Augen und ein Engelsgesicht. Er war gut gebaut und stilvoll gekleidet. Der andere war ein wahres Muskelpaket und ein HAMMER von einem Mann! Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und graublaue Augen, eine absolute Traumkombination! Und er lächelte mich an! Dieses Model von einem Mann, der bestimmt jede haben konnte, lächelte mich verführerisch an! Und sofort kam meine innere Tomate zum Vorschein: ich wurde knallrot.  
„Das sind Jasper und Emmett, sie wohnen nebenan. Jungs, Koffer tragen!"

Später in meinem rießigen, mindestens 30m² großen Zimmer, schüttelte Alice, die meine Klamotten durchforstete, resigniert den Kopf.  
„Oh je, Isabella, ich denke wir müssen demnächst zusammen shoppen gehen!"  
„Ach Alice, nenn mich doch bitte einfach Bella, ich kann Isabella wirklich nicht ausstehen..."  
„OK!"  
Mit diesen Worten zeigte sie mir das Badezimmer.  
Es. War. Riesig!, mit schwarzen, teuer aussehenden Marmorplatten verkleidet und musste um die 25 m² groß sein. 'Wie groß ist die Wohnung denn eigentlich?'.  
In der Mitte war ein rießiger Whirlpool in den Boden eingelassen. Hier konnte man sicher wunderschöne Stunden zu zweit verbringen. Oder zu dritt. Ich dachte an Jasper und Emmett, die beide einfach unglaublich heiß waren. Aber wie ich zuvor von Alice erfahren hatte, war Jasper bereits vergeben. Nämlich an sie.  
In diesem Fall...Rose war allerdings auch sehr heiß...und wenn ich mir vorstellte, sie, der heiße Emmett und ich...  
Mir wurde augenblicklich heiß. Ich war bestimmt schon längst rot angelaufen...  
STOPP! STOHOPP BELLA!!!  
Nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken...! Und ich dachte, meine sexuelle Grundorientierung wäre schon längst klar. Nämlich Hetero. Nicht Bi. 'Nein Bella, nicht Bi!', schalt ich mich selbst...und verfiel wieder in andere Gedanken...

EMMETT POV

Wuha, also diese Bella war ja wirklich scharf...  
‚Autsch!', ich rieb mir den Kopf. 'Seit wann ist die Tür denn zu?' Ich griff zur Türklinke.  
‚Türen sind da, um offen zu sein...hehehe...Man(n) kann ja wohl schlecht durch die Wände gehen...'  
„Hey Emmett!", mein Bruder rief mich. Edward rannte auf mich zu. Und ich rannte auch. Aber nicht auf ihn zu, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. 'Wenn Klein-Eddy einmal rennt, kann das nichts Gutes heißen...also geht es entweder um eine seiner neuesten Eroberungen oder er will mir einen seiner Streiche spielen. Aber heute hab ich darauf keine Lust', schloss ich und zog das Tempo noch ein wenig an...  
„EMMETT!!!"  
'Mann, der gibt wohl nicht so leicht auf'  
Krach  
'Mein Kopf....was macht denn die Laterne da?...'  
„Emmett, ich muss dir was erzählen!"  
'Shit...er hat mich erreicht...'

**Lebensgeschichten**

Lebesgeschichten, heute vom Chemieunterricht...

...bei Claude. Nein, er ist kein Franzose. Aber Claude hört sich einfach besser an als Claudius.  
Sein Liebingsspruch ist bekanntlich: "Heidnei, leise bitte."  
Ja, wir leben im Schwabenland.

Heute, kurz nach dem Klingeln zur Stunde.  
Claude rauft sich die Haare. Wir stehen im Chemiesaal und unterhalten uns. Claude wird sauer.  
Wir achten nicht auf ihn...  
Claude: "Also jede Klasse wird spätestens 3 Minuten nach dem Klingeln leise. Bei euch ist es umgekehrt. Ihr werdet noch lauter...HEIDNEI LEISE BITTE!!!"  
Vereinzelte Schüler lachen.  
Claude ist immer noch sauer...er läuft leicht rötlich an...  
Jetzt will er die Ladungszahlen von Butanon wissen. Heidrun meldet und sagt: Herr Maii(Name hat keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit existierenden Personen. Wenn das doch so sein sollte, tut es uns Leid. Total.), ich versteh das nicht."  
Claude:" Horscht(Name geändert), jetzt erklär du doch mal der Heidrun wie des mit den Ladungszahlen funktioniert."  
Horst erklärt Heidrun, wie das mit den Ladungszahlen funktioniert. Aber sie unterbricht ihn mittendrin wieder:"Ah, Herr Maii, ich weiß jetzt wieder, wie das funktioniert!"  
"Ja, dann erklärs du doch mal der ganzen Klasse....!"  
Heidrun erklärt leise und unsicher.  
Claude ist wieder gereizt und meint:" Mensch Heidrun! Warum denn so leise, sonst bist doch in meiner Gegenwart auch nicht so verklemmt!"... unsre leicht 2deutig denkende Klasse bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. ..

Ab und zu wird er auch böse, wenn man sich kurz vor Ende der Stunde seine Jacke anziehn will. Da schreit er schon mal: "Heidnei, hört auf euch wieder anzuzieh!" ..unsere öfter mal 2deutig denkende Klasse bricht mal wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus...  
Als sich Claude seiner Bemerkung bewusst wurde (kann schon mal länger dauern...), legt er seine Hände auf sein Gesicht und mumelt zu sich: "Womit hab ich euch verdient..:"  
Klassensprecher antwortet: "Wir sind halt ne Perfektionsklasse, wir ham sie auch lieb..."  
Claude. "Wha, mit euch hab ich grad aber nicht geredet...!"

yaya...^^ die Stimmen....wo kommen nur die vielen Stimmen her??

...schlimm....demnächst gibts villeicht was von Physik....allgemeines Hassfach :D...^^

**Ganz ganz viele liebe Grüße :)**


	2. Kapitel 2

______________________________________________________

**Kapitel 2: Klein-Eddy ist ein schwanzgesteuerter, hirnloser Macho**

EDWARD POV

Ich schloss meinen Hosenladen und schloss meinen Gürtel. 'Ah, das hat gut getan'. Ich seufzte und ging aus der Besenkammer, ohne mich noch einmal nach Tiffany umzusehen, mit der ich die letzte halbe Stunde gemeinsam verbracht hatte. 'Was für ein Glück, dass Tiff gerade zur Stelle war, das hatte ich nach diesem anstrengenden Wochenende einfach gebraucht.'  
Ohne auf die bewundernden und anhimmelnden Blicke der vielen Mädchen um mich herum zu achten, ging ich in Richtung Wohnheim. Fürs erste war ich befriedigt, und das würde sich auch in den ungefähr nächsten 6-7 Stunden auch nicht ändern.  
Aber dann sah ich sie.  
'Wow!', durchfuhr es mich: 'Was für ein Hintern!' Ich starrte direkt auf einen knackigen, wohlgeformten Hintern, der in einer hellblauen Röhrenjeans von Lewis steckte, die, meines Erachtens nach, von der diesjährigen Sommerkollektion stammte.  
'Anfassen!!! Betatschen!!!', meldete sich Klein-Eddy bei mir. 'Wow', ich dachte du wärst erst mal befriedigt für heute...aber Man(n) kann sich ja auch mal täuschen...'  
Gerade, als ich umkehren wollte um zurück zur Besenkammer zu gehen, drehte sie sich um.  
'Wow!...' Sie hatte glänzende, lange braune Haare die ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern fielen und in der Sonne leicht rötlich glänzten. Sie hatte eine Top-Figur, zwar nicht gerade vollbusig, aber dennoch wohlproportioniert, schlank, mit dünnen langen Beinen und sah mit ihrer natürlichen Art einfach hinreisend aus. Sie hatte definitiv Ausstrahlung. Als ich ihr in die Augen blickte, blickte ich in rehbraune, große, runde und unschuldige Augen, die mich voller Neugierde und auch, so wie ich glaubte, voller Begehren musterten.(A/N ...was für ein Satz...omg also besser Badfictionschwärmerein geht idde xD)  
Ich lächelte sie anzüglich an, und sie wurde prompt rot. 'Süß', war alles was ich dazu denken konnte.  
Klein-Eddy regte sich leicht. Er wollte mehr sehen, am besten ohne diese lästige Kleidung. 'Ja mein Kleiner, ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen!'  
Ich ging die letzten paar Schritte auf diese Schönheit zu.

BELLA POV (ca. 5 Minuten vorher)

Nachdem ich mit Alice meine restlichen Klamotten von den Koffern in den Schrank geräumt hatte, besah ich mir die restliche Wohnung und konnte feststellen, dass diese wie mein Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer außerordentlich luxuriös eingerichtet waren. Im Wohnzimmer hing sogar ein Flachbildschirm und es gab eine große, mit Ledersofas bestückte Sitzecke. Drei Computer waren ebenfalls vorhanden. Die Küche war groß, offen und hell eingerichtet und war mit hellbeigen Einbauschränken versehen. Anstatt eines Tisches mit Stühlen gab es eine Theke mit Barhockern, wo man essen konnte. Rose's und Alice's Schlafzimmer waren ebenso wie meines, groß, modern und hell eingerichtet und mit begehbaren Kleiderschränken ausgestattet.  
Nach der Wohnungsbesichtigung wollte ich nur noch da raus, denn Alice's und Jasper's Geknutsche und Emmetts lüsterne Blicke gingen mir furchtbar auf die Nerven. Nicht gerade das Optimale für einen frischen Single wie mich, denn ich hatte mich ja erst vor drei Wochen von Jake getrennt.  
Vor dem Wohnheim angelangt, wandte ich mich nach rechts, wo die Unigebäude lagen. Ich hatte vor, mir die Uni genauer anzusehen, damit ich mich am nächsten Morgen mit einer geringeren Wahrscheinlichkeit verlaufen würde. Als ich ungefähr auf Höhe des ersten Lehrgebäuden angelangt war, machten mir meine Schuhe einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ich stolperte über einen meiner Schnürsenkel, der anscheinend aufgegangen war, und konnte mich gerade noch so mit rudernden Armen auf den Beinen halten. Ich bückte mich, um den Schnürsenkel wieder zuzubinden.  
Als ich fast fertig war, ertönten hinter mir leise, von teuren Nike-Turnschuhen verursachte Schritte. Dann spürte ich einen brennenden, von Verlangen triefenden Blick. Zuerst auf meinem Rücken, dann wanderte er zu meinem Hinterteil. Ich stand vollends auf und drehte mich um, um dem Verursacher dieses vulgären Blickes, der mich beinahe schon auszuziehen versuchte, die Meinung zu geigen.  
Ich erblickte einen gutaussehenden, nein, traumhaft aussehenden Mann. Er musste etwas älter als ich sein, ich schätze ihn auf 19 Jahre und 3 Monate.  
Sein bronzefarbenes Haar glänzte in der Sonne, es lud mich gerade zu ein, es zu verwuscheln. Mein Blick wanderte weiter über seinen gut gebauten, muskulösen Körper. Ich konnte unter seinem hellgrünen T-Shirt, das im Wind wehte, seinen Sixpack erkennen. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er war etwas größer als ich, so um die 11,125 cm. Seine Schuhgröße musste meines Erachtens um die 42/43 betragen. Ich konnte mich aber auch täuschen und es war 44.  
Der Wind verwuschelte seine Haare noch mehr. (A/N Mei, hat der Wind in seinem Haar! xD) Dann sah ich ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte das Gesicht eines Engels, nicht, dass ich schon einmal einen gesehen hätte, aber so stellte ich mir einen vor.  
Unter seinen perfekt geschwungenen, dunkelbraunen Augenbrauen blickten mir ein paar Kiwigjoghurtgrüne Augen entgegen. (A/N viele Grüße an unsern GK-Lehrer Herr B., der uns mit Kiwijoghurt die Nachfrage- und Angebotstheorie der deutschen Wirtschaft nahe bringt...oke, er versuchts zumindest ^^).  
Diese Augen ließen mich ertrinken. Ertrinken in diesem wundervollen grün, das je nach Lichteinfall auch einmal Moosgrün ähnlich war. Ein plötzlich unstillbar erscheinender Hunger auf Kiwijoghurt lenkte mich kurz ab.  
In diesem kurzen Moment lächelte er mich an. Es war ein so unglaublich schräges Lächeln, dass es mir den Atem raubte. Ich lief augenblicklich rot an. Wenn ich nicht gleich wieder Luft holen würde, würde ich blau und dann schließlich lila anlaufen. (A/N Lila? Na weil Blau und Rot Lila ergibt. Du glaubst es nicht? Hol deinen Farbkasten und misch mal Blau und Rot, mal sehn was da dann rauskommt :D)  
Geschmeidig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Seine Nike-Turnschuhe quietschten leicht beim Gehen, daraus schloss ich, dass sie neu waren. Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel mir auch auf, dass sie aus einer Spezialkollektion stammten, die meines Wissens ein Vermögen kosteten.

TIFFANY POV

Ich war immer noch ganz außer Atem, als ich aus der Besenkammer trat. Eddy war schon seit 5 Minuten und 11 Sekunden weg (A/N ILF!). Es hätten aber auch durchaus 5 Minuten und 12 Sekunden sein können (A/N ZWILF!).  
Es machte immer wieder Spass, mit ihm 'Zeit' zu verbringen, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mich nur körperlich begehrte, und nichts festes wollte. Aber das war mir egal. Denn ich war eine der wenigen, mit denen er regelmäßig schlief, und darauf konnte man stolz sein. Vor allem, da er der weitaus begehrteste Junggeselle in der ganzen Gegend rund um die Uni war, wenn nicht sogar in ganz L.A. Zu seinem gutes Aussehen kam natürlich noch der Reichtum hinzu, denn dank seines Vaters Charlisle, der renommierter Chirurg, Psychologe, Allgemeinarzt, Naturheiler, Gynäkologe, Urologe, HNO- und Hautarzt war und seine eigene Klinik in der Mitte von L.A. leitete, hatten sie keine Geldsorgen. Sein Vater war sogar so bekannt, so berühmt, dass der Bürgermeister von L.A. das Viertel, in der die Klinik stand, benannt hatte.  
Als ich aus dem Gebäude trat und in Richtung der Wohngebäude blickte, sah ich Edward, wie er mit einem starren, lüsternen und verlangenden Blick auf ein braunhaariges Mauerblümchen zuging...

____________________________________________________

**Lebensgeschichten**

Lebesgeschichten heute: Physikunterricht beim Konrektor...

Hallelulya....schlimm genug, dass in der 11. Klasse (A/N ILF!) Physik als Hauptfach gezählt wird und wir daher 3 Stunden in der Woche haben...aber unser Lehrer ist...naya....  
Vor ein paar Wochen (glaub 3?!) hat der uns Stationen ausgeteilt, zum Thema Energie. 17 STATIONEN! das macht ca. 60 Blätter. Pro Schüler! Und wir sind ya immerhin 32, macht also 1800 Blätter...  
Die Stationen haben wir natürlich nicht bearbeitet...wir sind gemütlich in den Computerraum und sind im Internet gesurft, haben aber ab und zu auch mal gearbeitet....  
Aber mal genz ehrlich, ...wer würde das nicht? ;) sind ya auch nur Schüler^^ na auf jeden Fall warn die Stationen auch total schwer, sogar die Leute wo Physik normalerweise checken haben da länger gebraucht...  
und jetzt will der auch noch, dass wir des alles morgen abgeben *grummel*...also fertig ist da keiner, und anscheinend soll des noch ne Note geben...shicce

...schlimm...

gell?

habt dich wenigstens n bisschen Mitleid ;)


	3. Kapitel 3

So...ich denke man sollte mal an dieser Stelle sagen, dass diese FF bei einer anderen Seite schon über 300 Favoriteneinträge, fast 20.000 Zugriffe und 20 Kapitel mit über 64.000 Wörtern hat.

Also keine Angst, die Kapitel werden schon noch länger...

Aber ihr versteht doch sicher, dass cih heir nicht alles auf einmal reinstellen kann und will...sonst reviewt ja keiner mehr... =)

____________________________________________________

**Kapitel 3: Wunderschöne kiwijoghurtgrüne Augen, die je nach Lichteinfall moosgrün aussehen und mit goldenen Sprenkel um die Pupille verziert sind**

EDWARD POV

Ich stand nun dieser wunderschönen, jungen Frau gegenüber. Ich lächelte sie immer noch an und sie lächelte schüchtern zurück. Nun schien es an der Zeit, um sie endlich anzusprechen.  
„Hi, Schönheit. Na, willst du mir nicht deinen Namen verraten?", ich trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran und lächelte mein schiefes Lächeln, von dem ich wusste, dass es jede Frau, egal welchen Alters, um den Verstand brachte. Sie wurde noch ein wenig röter. 'Süß, passiert zwar viele Mädchen in meiner Gegenwart, aber bei ihr stört es mich im Gegensatz zu diesen Schlampen überhaupt nicht. Ich fand es einfach nur...niedlich...'  
Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an: „Ich...heiße Bella...".  
Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. 'Anscheinend bringt meine Gegenwart sie ein wenig aus der Fassung...' Also musste ich die Unterhaltung noch etwas in Gang halten, bis(s) sie mir so weit vertraute, dass ich sie in mein Azurblaues, 2m langes und 2,5m breites (eine Spielwiese ;) Wasserbett bekommen würde. Das Wasserbett würde wirklich perfekt für unsere gemeinsame erste Nacht sein, es federte schön, wenn man es so nennen konnte, und der Schwung würde für mehrere Stöße meines Pfahles mit nur einem Anlauf reichen.  
Klein-Eddy schwoll merklich an.  
„Hallo Bella! Mein Name ist Edward Cullen..."

BELLA POV

'Oh mein Gott, warum laufen hier denn nur so viele gutaussehende Typen rum? Erst der superheiße Emmett und jetzt dieser Edward Cullen! Okay, Rose war auch ziemlich heiß, aber nein Bella, HETERO, nicht BI!'  
Ich war total verwirrt, warum ich hier von so vielen heißen Typen angesprochen wurde. Zuhause in Phoenix wurde ich nie so umschwärmt. Ich war ja auch eher immer der schüchterne, unscheinbare Typ. Jetzt aber eigentlich immer noch, daran konnte es also wohl kaum liegen.  
„Äh, hi Edward...", ich kam mir leicht dumm vor „freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Er beugte sich leicht zu mir rüber. Ich roch seinen unwiderstehlichen, leicht verruchten, männlichen Duft mit einer Kiwinote im Abgang. Also musste es sich bei seinem bevorzugten Haarpflegeprodukt um ein Shampoo mit Kiwiduft von der Marke 'Get Wild' handeln. Das wusste ich genau, denn ich benutzte immer das Erdbeershampoo - für jungfräuliche Frauen ab 17 - dieser Marke.  
„Ich freue mich ebenfalls, dich kennen zu lernen, Bella.", er ließ meinen Namen ausklingen, ehe er fortfuhr: „Hoffentlich lernen wir uns noch näher kennen."  
Und er musterte meinen Körper erneut mit seinen kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen, in denen sich nun deutlich Sehnsucht, Begierde, Lust, Verlangen und Begehren spiegelten. (A/N wirklich schwer, so viele Synonyme zu finden xD)

EDWARD POV

'Scheiße, wo ist die nächste Besenkammer?'

TIFFANY POV

Er starrte sie nun schon eine Ewigkeit an. Genauer gesagt 4 Minuten und 29 Sekunden. Edward sprach anscheinend mit dem Mauerblümchen. 'Ich würde mich auch gerne mal mit ihm unterhalten. Oder ne, eigentlich doch nicht. Das würde meinen Intellekt übersteigen...oh, I-N-T-E-L-L-E-K-T, was für ein schwieriges Wort! Ich war wohl doch nicht so dumm, wie alle immer behaupteten!  
Eddylein und ich teilten etwas viel intimeres als ein Gespräch miteinander. Wir teilten uns ein Bett. Oder eine Besenkammer. Oder einen Busch. Oder die Rückbank seines Autos. usw. ..(A/N aus Jugendschutzrechtlichen Gründen wollen wir das hier nicht weiter ausführen ;D)  
Jedes Mal konnte ich die Sehnsucht, Begierde, Lust, das Verlangen und Begehren in seinen kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen sehen.' (A/N schwierig zum 2. Mal so viele synonyme zu finden ;D)  
Nun sah ich, wie mein Eddy sich zu dem flachbrüstigen Mauerblümchen ohne Titten hinüberbeugte. Er wollte sie doch wohl nicht etwa küssen?!  
Ich beschloss dazwischen zu gehen und dieser Schlampe eine Lektion zu erteilen. 'L-E-K-T-I-O-N...noch so ein schwieriges Wort.'

BELLA POV

Edward kam mir immer näher...'will der mich etwa küssen?'.  
Unfähig mich zu bewegen beobachtete ich den sich immer näher zu mich lehnenden Edward. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen. Ich seufzte innerlich auf: 'Öffne doch deine Augenlider wieder, mein Adonis, damit ich in deinen wunderschönen, kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen versinken kann.'  
Er erhörte meine unausgesprochenen Gebete und öffnete seine Augenlider. Augenblicklich versank ich in diesen kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen, die je nach Lichteinfall moosgrün schimmerten. (A/N an dieser Stelle entschuldigen wir uns bei allen Kiwijoghurtliebhabern...xD)  
Rund um die Pupille zierten goldene Sprenkel seine wunderschönen kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen und er hatte die dichtesten, längsten und schwärzesten Wimpern, die ich je gesehen hatte.  
„EDDY!!!", kreischte es hinter Edward. „Warum bist du so schnell verschwunden? War es dir diesmal etwa zu ‚schwungvoll' ?", kicherte eine wasserstoffblonde, mit pinkem Lippenstift und pinkem Lidschatten zugekleisterte, barbieähnliche Blondine. Ich musterte sie und musste feststellen, dass sie eine sehr schlanke Figur mit sehr großer Oberweite besaß. Sie trug einen ebenfalls pinken Minirock und ein weißes Oberteil, das sowohl die Hälfte ihres Bauches, wie auch ihrer Brust frei ließ. Ihre Füße steckten in weißen Highheels mit Pfennigabsätzen, in denen ich, wenn ich mit ihnen laufen müsste, bestimmt tot umgefallen wäre. Sie hatte Schuhgröße 37, also relativ kleine Füße, neben ihr musste ich mit meinem Outfit und meinen Quatratlatschen Größe 39 geradezu plump wirken.  
„Hi Tiff, was gibt's?", wandte Edward sich ihr zu.  
„Na, ich dachte wir sollten wieder da weitermachen, wo wir erst vorher aufgehört haben.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

EDWARD POV

Tiff erschien mir gerade wie Teufel und Engel zugleich. Sie würde mir meine Erlösung schenken, denn Klein-Eddy meldete sich gerade 'lautstark' und meine Hose würde langsam ein wenig eng werden. Auf der anderen Seite könnte sie mich damit davon ab halten, jetzt über diese Schönheit namens Bella herzufallen.  
Ein letztes Mal blickte ich in ihre wunderschönen, rehbraunen Augen und lächelte mein verführerischstes Lächeln.  
„Ciao, Bella! War wirklich nett mit dir zu plaudern."

BELLA POV

Er sah noch einmal bedauernd zu mir, und ich warf noch einen letzten Blick in seine wunderschönen, von dichten, langen und schwarzen Wimpern eingerahmten kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen und lächelte zurück, als er mir so schräg und verführerisch zulächelte, wie es nur ging. (A/N omg, langer, komischer Satz gell xD)  
„Bye Edward.", antwortete ich ihm und er drehte sich zu der wasserstoffblonden, barbieähnlichen Blondine, die, wie ich soeben erfahren hatte, Tiff hieß. 'Passt zu ihr, der Name eines Hündchens', dachte ich noch boshaft.

EDWARD POV

Es freute mich, dass Bella enttäuscht schien, sich schon von mir verabschieden zu müssen. Aber mein Kleiner ging jetzt gezwungenermaßen erst mal vor.  
'Ganz ruhig, Klein-Eddy, gleich bekommst du Erleichterung.'

___________________________________________________

also...ich hoff mal, euch haben die viele POV-Wechsel nicht verwirrt oder gestört....aber ist ya ne Badfiction^^  
leider ist der Teil nicht so witzig....alles was ich zu sagen hab, ist, dass ich den Teil mit dem 'Pfahl' schon mal in ner FF gelesen hab...von Bis(s)...da hab ich mir gedacht, des musste schreiben xD

**Lebensgeschichten**

Lebensgeschichten, heute vom 31.03.09: Französisch bei der Referendarin

Heute hatten wir Franz. Bei ner Refrendarin. Sie kennt unsre Namen nicht, was heißen soll: Namensschilder basteln.  
Conny faltet ein Stück Papier, ich auch, schreib meinen Namen drauf, und stells hin. Conny ist inzwischen auch schon beim Schreiben angelangt und meint so:"Ich kann nicht groß schreiben.  
Ich: "Und ich muss meinen Namen immer nebenher buchstabioeren weil ichs sonst nicht kann!"  
also Conny und ich, wir sind ya schon blöd...irgendwie, na auf jeden Fall sitzen wir ya in der letzten Reihe, ganz hinten rechts. Ich, (Miri) sitz ganz rechts außen und Conny links von mir. Links von Conny sitzt Siglinde(Name geändert) und links neben Siglinde hockt Heidemarie(Name auch geändert).  
Auf jeden Fall nerven und ärgern wir Siggi immer. Wirklich immer. Jede Stunde. Aber sie hats bis jetzt immer ausgehalten. Heute hat sichs halt ergeben, dass Siggi nach vorne gesessen ist, und Brunhilde(Name geändert) auf Siggis Platz.  
Dann fragt Conny Brunhilde, ob diese ihr Namensschild machen kann. Conny gefällts nicht, also 'darf' ich des machen...  
Connys Kommentar zu Brunis Namensschild: "Also des is ya mal wirklich hässlich, so gut kann sogar ich des machen."  
Bruni ist leicht angepisst.  
Wir atten also gerade Franz.  
Conny und ich, voll komisch drauf, haben Bruni dann immer voll genervt. Darauf fragt Bruni Heidemarie: "Sag mal, wie hälst du des neben den 2 aus?", und deutet auf uns.  
Heidemarie: "Nach ner Weile gewöhnt man sich dran."  
Wir lachen, Refrendarin, die gerade in der Lehrprobenphase ist, leicht unsicher, teilt Blätter aus, schon den 3. Stapel in der Stunde.  
Conny und ich teilen Kaugummis untereinander auf (striktes Kaugummiverbot an unsrer Schule)  
des waren so welche von Whirgleys, so lange flache Dinger.  
Conny nimmt die Verpackung (also die silberne) und baut ne Mauer.  
Zwischen sich und Bruni.  
"So Bruni, jetzt bist du ausintegriert!", und grinst freudig. Ich falle fast lachend vom Stuhl.  
Als wir im weiteren Verlauf des Unterrichts das französische Lied 'J'aime Paris' anhören (müssen), beschieße ich, Bruni auch mal zu ärgern. Geht aber bekanntlich besser, wenn man direkt neben Bruni sitzt.  
Refrendarin schaut nicht hin, und wir tauschen schnell die plätze.  
Ich bin zunächst freundlich zu Bruni, und will sogar einen meiner Kaugummis mit ihr teilen. Aber sie will keinen. Pech gehabt.  
Ich baue die Mauer, die inzwischen umgefallen ist, wieder auf...dann schreiben wir an unserer anderen FF weiter, lachen uns einen ab, und machen Witze über Heidemarie, die immer an ihren Stiften rumkaut.  
Bruni wirft uns immer mal wieder leicht besorgte Blicke rüber.  
Leider war die Stunde dann schon aus...  
Brunhilde will sich nie mehr neben uns setzen...was für ein Verlust...  
wir ärgern eh lieber Siggi....

Miri

LG


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4: Ich suche Bella mit den wunderschönen rehbraunen, großen und unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen**

EDWARD POV

'Mein Gott, hat das mal wieder gut getan! Obwohl, mal wieder? Wohl eher schon wieder. Aber Bella hat mich wohl so in Wallung gebracht, dass ich es schon wieder nötig hatte...'  
Ich war gerade zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus der Besenkammer getreten. Tiff hatte wirklich Gas gegeben, aber das war mit vorher gerade recht gewesen. 'Auch wenn ich mir währenddessen vorgestellt habe, ich wäre mit Bella in einem Raum'.  
Ich musste schmunzeln. So wie Bella hatte mich bis(s) jetzt noch kein Mädchen gefangen genommen. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um sie, ich glaubte immer noch ihren Duft zu riechen und wollte sie mit jeder Faser meines Körpers spüren.  
Bella roch so unglaublich wunderbar gut, so traumhaft, dass ich sie auch jetzt noch roch, wenn ich nur ihren Namen dachte, wenn ich nur ihr Gesicht in Gedanken vor mir sah. Auch wenn ich nur an ihr schüchternes Lächeln dachte, an die gekräuselten Lippen als sie mich gemustert hatte, wollte ich sie einfach nur wieder sehen. Ich musste unbedingt mehr von ihr erfahren, wollte ihr näher kommen und sie zu einem meiner Betthäschen machen. Und sie würde mir verfallen, wenn sie dass bis(s) jetzt noch nicht war, denn lange, konnte mir Keine widerstehen.  
'Und jetzt muss ich unbedingt erst einmal Emmett finden und ihn fragen, ob er eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit rehbraunen, großen und unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen namens Bella kennt.'  
Ich lief also in Richtung der Wohngebäude, wo ich Emmett vermutete.  
Er trat gerade aus dem Wohngebäude, wo unsere WG lag.  
„Hey Emmett!", rief ich und rannte auf ihn zu, da er mich nicht zu hören schien. Und Emmett fing auch an zu rennen, aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, also weg von mir. 'Du muskelbepackter Vollidiot, was soll denn das?', konnte ich noch denken, bevor er das Tempo noch ein wenig anzog.  
„EMMETT!", brüllte ich nun aus Leibeskräften.  
'Verdammt nochmal!'  
Genau in diesem Moment, Emmett hatte wohl nicht nach vorne geschaut, hörte ich ein Krachen. Auch wenn er gerade nicht in meinem Sichtfeld war, sondern um eine Ecke gebogen war, hörte ich genau, dass das Krachen von Emmett kam. Oder wohl eher von Emmetts Schädel, der mit 36,14km/h gegen eine blaugraue, 7 Jahre alte und 2,5m hohe Metalllaterne knallte.  
Ich bog nun um die Ecke und sah meinen Bruder, wie er sich mit einem leicht schmerzverzerrten Gesicht die Stirn rieb.  
„Emmett, ich muss dir was erzählen!", rief ich ihm entgegen. Entsetzt drehte er sich zu mir um, stand auf und musterte mich mit einem panischen Blick. Er glich einem Wolf, der gleich abgeschossen werden sollte. Aber ich achtete nicht darauf.  
„Emmett, ich habe eine Frage an dich. Kennst du zufällig eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit rehbraunen, großen und unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen namens Bella?", fragte ich ihn erwartungsvoll.  
Emmett setzte einen dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er überlegte also.

EMMETT POV

'Scheiße, dann hat Eddy Bella also schon gesehen. Und sich auch mit ihr unterhalten, denn schließlich kennt er ihren Namen.', schlussfolgerte ich klug. (A/N Emmett Cullen for president!)  
„Ähm, ne ich kenne keine Bella. Ist das eine Spanierin?", beantwortete ich die Frage meines Bruders. Natürlich würde ich ihm nicht erzählen, dass ich Bella kannte, denn ich wollte nicht, dass die zwei im Bett landen würden. Ich würde ihr erst noch erzählen müssen, dass mein kleiner Bruder ein totaler Macho und Gigolo sei, der nur mit ihr in die Kiste springen wollte. Also log ich ihn an. 'Merkt der doch eh nicht...'  
„Mensch Em, 'Bella' ist doch ein italienischer Name, kein spanischer! Also das weiß doch wirklich jeder Volltrottel! Oke, naja, du dann vielleicht ausgeschlossen..."  
Die Tür des Wohnheim wurde aus den Angeln gerissen und Alice mit Jasper im Schlepptau wirbelte heraus.  
„Hi Eddy. Oh, hi Em, weißt du zufällig wo Bella hin ist?", sprudelte es aus Alice heraus.  
„Bella? Meine Bella? Die Bella mit den wunderschönen rehbraunen, großen und unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen? Mit den glänzenden langen braunen Haaren, die ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern fallen und die in der Sonne leicht rötlich glänzen? Meinst du diese Bella?", stürmte mein Bruder auf sie ein.  
'Oh Mann, Klein-Eddy scheints da aber ziemlich eilig zu haben...'  
Noch bevor Al ihm was erwidern konnte, warf ich ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und sagte: „Nein Ed, die meint Al nicht. Das ist sicher nur Zufall, dass an ein und dem gleichen Tag zwei Bellas hier in der Uni aufkreuzen, die genau gleich aussehen und halt Bella heißen!"  
„Und außerdem hab ich sie zu erst gesehen!", schmollte ich.

JASPER POV

Ich spürte, wie in Alice Erkenntnis aufkam, ihr Bruder Edward wütend wurde und Emmett...der wäre am liebsten gleich weggelaufen.

EDWARD POV

„Emmett, was soll das heißen? Du hast sie zu erst gesehen? Sie ist doch kein Objekt, das man besitzen kann! Sie ist eine Frau, mit der man schlafen kann, wenn man(n) sie geangelt hat und dazu die Lust verspürt. Hör also auf, so über ein engelsgleiches Geschöpf wie MEINE Bella zu sprechen!", ich hatte mich jetzt richtig in Rage geredet.  
Emmett lachte dümmlich...ich wollte ich schon eine knallen, als Jasper mich zurückhielt und Alice Emmett an die Hand nahm, um ihn aus meiner Reichweite zu bringen.

JASPER POV

Ich konnte Edwards Wut förmlich spüren und versuchte, ihn durch meine bloße Anwesenheit wieder zu beruhigen und zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
Nach 26 Sekunden hatte ich das geschafft und lies ihn los.  
„Also Edward, das ist doch nur eine Frau?!", empörte (A/N tolles Wort xD) ich mich über sein Verhalten.  
„Nein Jazz, sie ist ein Engel, der wie mit Krücken über die Wolken stolziert...", sein Blick nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an und ich konnte sein Begehren in seinen kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen sehen.  
Eine Woge der Liebe erfasste mich. Dank Edward, nein, genauer gesagt meiner Seelenverwandten gegenüber, meinem kleinen Wirbelwind Alice. Ich hoffte, auch Edward würde solch eine Liebe einmal finden. In diesem Moment kam Alice wieder um die Ecke.

ALICE POV

Ich bog gerade um die Ecke und als ich meinen Seelenverwandten sah, rannte ich ihm in die Arme: „Ich hab dich ja so vermisst Jasper!"  
Er legte seine Arme um mich und drückte mir einen liebevollen Kuss aufs Haar: „Ich habe dich ja auch vermisst Al, die 4 Minuten und 37 Sekunden ohne dich waren mir viel zu lange, ich mich so einsam gefühlt!"  
Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung meines Liebsten und wandte mich an meinen Bruder, der bei so viel Glück gen Himmel schaute.  
„Eddy, wie konntest du deinem Bruder nur so was an den Kopf werfen?"  
Er sagte nichts, hatte aber ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass es was mit Bella zu tun haben könnte.  
„Liebling, wo ist Emmett denn jetzt eigentlich?", fragte mich Jazz.  
„Ich habe ihn bei der Eisdiele in der nächsten Straße abgesetzt und ihm ein Schokoladeneis gekauft. Er wird dann wohl in den Park gelaufen sein."

EMMETT POV

'Hmm, Leckerleckerlecker, Seitenbacher Schokoladeneis!'

____________________________________________________

soo...mal wieder n bisschen viele POV-Wechsel...naya^^ konnts einfach ned lassen :D

**Lebensgeschichten**

Lebensgeschichten heute: Religionsarbeit bei Frau Teufels (Name geändert) oder ‚ Ich appelliere an Ihr Wertgefühl'

Also es war einmal eine gelangweilte Reliklasse(bei uns aus D-lern und E-lern zusammengewürfelt xD), die hatte das Glück (oder auch Pech) Frau Teufels als Relilehrerin zu haben.  
Frau Teufels ist eine typische Pfarrerin mit langen(!) braunen Haaren, die immer mit irgendeiner Haarspange möglichst künstlerisch hochgesteckt werden. Was bei ihr SOFORT auffällt, ist ihr außergewöhnlicher Modegeschmack.  
Da wird's während der Stunde nie langweilig, denn man kann ja ihre heutige Kombination aus weitem Pulli, langem Rock(der an der Seite bis zu den Knien eingeschnitten ist) und irgendwelchen unpassenden Stiefeln analysieren. Je nach Laune ersetzt sie den Rock auch mal durch labberige Stoffhosen oder Jeans(werden dann in die Schuhe gestopft).So, genug der Beschreibung. ^^

Sie will also eine Klassenarbeit über ‚Werte und Normen' schreiben. Erst mal großes Durcheinander, da jeder möglichst weit hinten sitzen will, weil da bekanntlich das ‚Teamwork' am besten funktioniert.

Miri und ich sitzen ja eh in der letzten Reihe, deswegen präparieren wir in der Zeit unsere Blöcke mit Spickzetteln (nicht dass wir das nötig hätten, aber sicher ist sicher :D)… Dann wird die Arbeit ausgeteilt und nachdem der erste Schock über den DinA4-seitenlangen Lückentext mit 51 Lücken, aber 52 Wörtern überwunden ist( 2 Punkte pro richtiges Wort) wird die Arbeitsphase gleich übersprungen und stattdessen beginnen wir mit der Kooperationsphase.

‚Aufgabe 2: Nenne mindestens 15 Werte und Normen. (1 Punkt pro Antwort)'

„Frau Teufels? Wenn ich da mehr als 15 schreib, krieg ich dann auch mehr Punkte?"

Ihre Antwort: „Ja!"Okay, also mal locker 25 Werte und Normen hinschreiben…Dann wird's aber schwierig. Für Aufgabe 3 braucht man ne Bibel. Dummerweise hat Frau Teufels die vergessen. Aber sie ‚appelliert an unser Wertgefühl' nicht abzugucken und verlässt daraufhin den Raum. Was passiert? Ja, ihr könnt es euch bestimmt denken…Alle scheißen auf ihr Wertgefühl und beginnen laut mit dem Nachbarn zu diskutieren. Ich frag Ulrich(Name teilweise geändert), der links von mir sitzt, was er noch alles zu Aufgabe 2 hat. Er bekommt im Austausch was, was er noch nicht hat.

Am Ende hab ich gute 32 Werte und Normen zusammen.

Als Fr. Teufels mit den Bibel wiederkommt herrscht plötzlich wieder totenstille. Sie guckt zufrieden und teilt Bibeln aus.

In der 5-Minutenpause wird unsere Konzentration vom Lärm der 5er, die draußen auf'm Gang wie Gestörte rumrennen, gestört.

Schme Schme(Name nicht geändet ^^) beendet das Gerenne indem er auf den Gang stürmt und schreit: „Haltet eure verdammte Fresse!"  
Dannach kehrt er wieder seelenruhig ins Klassenzimmer zurück.  
Endlich wieder Ruhe…

Morgen geht's weiter…Es ist noch nicht zu Ende!

Conny

LG  
Yin-Yang

_**Deal: 2 Reviews und das nächste Kapitel kommt heute noch! :D**_


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5: Schwarze rutschige Marmorplatten...**

BELLA POV

Nach dem Edward Cullen mit der wasserstoffblonden, pink angezogenen Blondine gegangen war, setzte ich meinen ursprünglichen Weg zu den Unigebäuden fort.  
Demnach ging ich also in die gleiche Richtung in der Edward und das Busenwunder Tiff vorhin verschwunden waren. Ich betrat gleich das erste Lehrgebäude, an dem ich vorbeikam.  
Nachdem ich durch zwei menschenleere Gänge gelaufen war, hörte ich aus einem der Zimmer Schreie und Gestöhne. Die Schreie waren sehr laut und mussten um die 82,3 Dezibel betragen. Besorgt trat ich näher und lauschte an der Tür.  
"Edward, ich komme gleich!", konnte ich eine wasserstoffblonde Blondine hören.  
"Gnaaaaah!", kam eine gestöhnte Antwort. Aus diesem Stöhnen konnte ich schließen, dass der Verursacher 19 Jahre und 3 Monate alt sein, gut gebaut, sowohl oben als auch unten rum, und grünliche Augen haben musste.  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. 'Ich ....sollte wohl besser gehen...'  
Es versetzte mir einen tiefen, blutigen Stich ins Herz, was ich hier hörte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Edward Cullen zu sein schien, der dort in der Besenkammer hinter der Tür vor mir lustvoll stöhnte. 'Bella, was soll denn das, er gehört dir doch nicht!', schalt ich mich.  
Ich stürmte aus dem mit ekligem Kotzgrün angestrichenen Lehrgebäude, mit dem Vorsatz, zurück zu meiner neuen Wohngemeinschaft zu gehen. Aber ich wollte nur weg von dem Raum, der hinter der Tür lag, vor der ich vorhin gestanden hatte. Also fing ich an zu rennen. Ich verlief mich ein paar Mal und brauchte anstatt den 21 Minuten und 35 Sekunden, die ich auf dem Hinweg gebraucht hatte - Gesprächszeit von 7 Minuten und 25 Sekunden mit Edward Cullen bereits abgezogen -, eine ganze Stunde, 13 Minuten und 52 Sekunden.  
Stolpernd kam ich an dem Gebäude an, wo ich ab heute wohnte, stieg die 11 Stufen in den 1. Stock hinauf und schloss die Wohnung mit der Nummer 111 auf.  
Ich betrat die Wohnung und ging erst einmal durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Alice und Jasper Händchenhaltend auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich miteinander.

ALICE POV

'Ich denke, Bella geht erst mal duschen. Später bekommen wir noch Besuch.'

JASPER POV

Ich spürte, wie verwirrt Bella war. Ich fragte mich, was wohl zwischen ihr und Edward vorgefallen war, dass er sich so für sie interessieren und begeistern konnte.  
Edward war ja sogar so wütend geworden, dass er Emmett für seine unkluge und vorschnelle Bemerkung vorhin fast geschlagen hätte. So hatte ich ihn eigentlich noch nie erlebt.  
Zum Glück aber konnte ich ihn zurückhalten, Alice und ich waren nach der ganzen Sache dann hierher zurückgegangen und Edward wollte nachher auch noch vorbeikommen.  
Bellas Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Ich geh dann mal duschen!"

ALICE POV

'Ha, hab ich's doch gewusst!'

BELLA POV

Ich wollte die zwei sich liebenden Seelenverwandte nicht weiter stören, also verschwand ich schnell in das 25 m² große, mit schwarzen Marmorplatten verkleidete Badezimmer. Von dem Gerenne vorhin war ich außerdem ganz schön verschwitzt.  
Ich schälte mich aus meinen etwas verschwitzten Klamotten, ging nackig zur Musikanlage, legte eine meiner Lieblings-CD's ein und stellte mich unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war gerade mal 29,63°C warm, also drehte ich den Knauf weiter nach links in Richtung 'Heiß', bis das Wasser angenehme 41,12°C hatte.  
Es lief das Lied 'Walking On Sunshine', ein echter Gute-Laune-Song.  
(A/N hier das Lied^^ .com/watch?v=eONhto0x_nI)  
Ich sang lautstark mit, das hatte ich schon immer so gemacht und das würde sich auch nicht ändern. Inzwischen sang ich schon so laut, dass ich stellenweise die Anlage ganz übertönte.

EDWARD POV

Alice und Jasper waren inzwischen in Alice's und Rose's WG zurückgegangen und Emmett war anscheinend immer noch Eis essen. Ich wollte später noch bei Al und Jazz vorbei, um dort Abendessen zu kochen, als Entschuldigung für meinen Ausraster Emmett gegenüber von vorhin. Em würde natürlich auch anwesend sein.  
'Ich geh erst mal in meine Wohnung, um dort im Kühlschrank nach ein paar Lebensmitteln zum Kochen für heute Abend zu suchen.'  
Ich stieg also die 11 Stufen in das 1. Stockwerk hinauf und schloss die Wohnung mit der Nummer 112 auf. Dort angekommen, duschte ich noch schnell. Dann ging ich zum Kühlschrank, beladete mich mit allem, was ich später zum Kochen würde brauchen können und ging in die Wohnung nebenan.

EMMETT POV

"Ich hätte gerne noch einen Schokoladeneisbecher!", gab ich meine Bestellung auf.  
"Was? Noch einen? Na, du musst aber Hunger haben...", gab die brünette Bedienung als Antwort.

BELLA POV

"Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!"

ALICE POV

'Edward wird gleich kommen...und Bella duscht noch. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie abgeschlossen hat. Dürfte aber nicht weiter schlimm sein...', ich blickte auf die Uhr. 'Jetzt sollte er gleich klingeln...'  
Es klingelte.

EMMETT POV

Da ich jetzt erst mal genug Eis gegessen hatte, es waren immerhin 3 Becher gewesen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück zur WG.  
'Blablablubb....Schokolaaaaaadeee....Schokokokokolalalaladededeeeeee', ich bekam einen Ohrwurm, der mich nicht mehr loslies.

'whoaaa everybody in the world likes chocolate  
hmmm we love it  
whoaaa it makes you happy  
yeah it gets you sexy;  
it makes you fat but we don't care about that... come on!

Un, Dos, Un, Dos, Tres

Mama she says Roly Poly  
Papa he says Holy Moly  
Everybody wants a chocolate  
All the girls want Candy Candy  
All the boys get Ready Ready  
Everybode wants a chocolate

A choco choco clap clap  
A choco choco slap slap  
Everybody say a chocolate  
A choco choco clap clap  
A choco choco slap slap  
Everybody says a chocolate'

(A/N und hier der Link: .com/watch?v=F9WuDJpofA4)

"Autsch!"  
'Seit wann geht diese scheiß Tür nach draußen auf?', fragte ich mich selber und betrat das Gebäude, in dem ich wohnte.

BELLA POV

"Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!!  
hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you  
now I don't want u back for the weekend  
not back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

woah yeh!  
I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!

Hey , alright now  
and don't it feel good!!  
hey yeh ,oh yeh  
and don't it feel good!!

walking on sunshine  
walking on sunshine

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah

and don't it feel good!!  
I'll say it again now  
and don't it feel good!!

cont till the end"

Scheiße, der ich hatte so heiß geduscht, dass das Wasser kondensierte und die schwarzen Marmorfließen ganz rutschig waren...  
"Autsch!!!"  
Ich rieb mir den nackten Hintern...

EDWARD POV

Nachdem Alice mir die Tür geöffnet und die Sachen abgenommen hatte, lies sie mich stehen und trug alles in die Küche.  
Da drang laute Musik an mein Ohr. Und eine noch lautere Stimme.  
'Wow, da kann aber jemand gut singen...', dachte ich bewundernd und ging nachsehen. Ich öffnete die Tür, hinter der ich diesen Jemand vermutete, ohne jedoch zu bedenken, welche Tür ich gerade öffnete.  
Es war die Badezimmertür...

____________________________________________________  
auch wieder viele POV-Wechsel...hats euch gefallen?

**Lebensgeschichten**

**Lebesgeschichten heute: Religion Teil 2**

Soo... Da sind wir wieder! Wo ham wir letztes Mal aufgehört? Ach ja... Reliarbeit xD  
Okay also soll ich euch den (geschätzten) Durchschnitt verraten? Ja? Also ich denk mal, der liegt so bei 1,3 oder so...  
Frau Teufels hat da nämlich so ein tolles System: sie gibt Arbeiten ‚teilweise' raus. Das heißt, dass dreiviertel der Klasse die Arbeit korrigiert und mit der erreichten Punktzahl drunter (aber ohne Note) rausbekommt, während einviertel sie unkorrigiert bekommt, dass man ja auch bei der Besprechung mitmachen kann. Soll heißen: die können WÄHREND wir die KA besprechen, noch was dazuschreiben, ohne dass sie des nachher merkt. Ist aber eh egal, denn nach ungefähr 20 Minuten kommen die ersten Reklamationen wegen vergessener Punkte.  
Erinnert ihr euch noch an Aufgabe 2? Die mit den unbegrenzten Punkten? Also da kann man munter noch was dazuschreiben, kommt Frau Teufels nämlich nicht komisch vor, wenn sie bei einer Aufgabe mal 15 Punkte vergessen hat. Und das bei 17 von 27 Schülern. So kommt nachher Ulrich von ner 2-3 auf die 1.  
Ich hab' eh schon fast Höchstpunktzahl, also mach ich mir nicht die Mühe, noch irgendwas dazu zu schreiben...1 oder 1-, ist ja auch egal.  
Auch der Notenschlüssel dieser Arbeit ist durchaus faszinierend. Unsere Lehrerin hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, die Noten unter die Arbeit zu schreiben, NEIN! Sie schreibt die Punktzahl hin und dann an die Tafel den Notenschlüssel. Dann kann jeder selber kucken, wie viele Werte und Normen er noch braucht, um zur nächst besseren Note zu kommen.  
Also wie gesagt ich hatte 179 1/2 Punkte, Miri hatte ursprünglich 162, später dann 175.  
Die 1 gab es bei 180 Punkten, und die 6 schockierender Weise bei 120!!! Soll heißen, man erreicht 120 Punkte und hat trotzdem die gleiche Note, als wenn man ein leeres Blatt abgegeben hätte...Das gibt doch zu denken oder? :D

Ok, jetzt noch was BRANDAKTUELLES xD:  
Massenschwänzen oder "Oh, 15 von 27 Schülern sind krank? Na dann, gute Besserung!"

Also folgendes ist passiert. Gestern wurde ein leicht verwirrender Vertretungsplan rausgegeben, aber eigentlich war schon jedem klar, dass Reli heute nicht ausfällt. Miri und ich sind also auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, als wir von Siggi und Bruni (katholisch, ihr Reliunterricht fiel wirklich aus) auf der Treppe aufgehalten werden.  
"Los kommt mit! Die ganze D-Klasse kommt nicht in Reli. Wir gehn' alle zusammen zu McDonalds und sagen, wir hätten gedacht es fällt aus."  
Wir erstmal im Schock! Siggi ist sonst nämlich so was wie unser schlechtes Gewissen (macht wirklich immer ALLE Hausaufgaben!), aber wir lassen uns nicht zweimal bitten und gehen mit.  
Eineinhalb Stunden später, vor Sport in der Umkleide. Jutta (Name geändert) berichtet uns, wie Frau Teufels auf unser Fehlen reagiert hat:  
"Die hat sich die leeren Tische so angeschaut und gemeint: ‚Oh da fehlen heute aber viele... Heidemarie und Sieglinde. Und unser zuverlässiger Tisch ganz hinten. Miri und Conny. Und der Ulrich... Sind die alle krank? Dann sagt ihnen bitte eine gute Besserung!'"  
Ähm ja :D Ist uns nur Recht... ^^ Auf jeden Fall hat sie nicht ins Klassenbuch eingetragen, obwohl 17 Leute gefehlt haben xD

mal schauen, wann wir wieder was posten können...weil nächste Woche schreiben wir erstmal Mathe (höhere Ableitungen, ÄndRate, scheißescheißescheiße....) und dann Deutsch...über 'Die Leiden des jungen Werther'..ya, wir leiden auch... aber in ner Woche sind ya Ferien....Kopf hoch...  
Sprichwort:  
"_Wenn du bis zum Hals in der Scheiße steckst, dann lass den Kopf nicht hängen!_"

und noch ganz ganz viele liebe Grüße!

**HEL**

**Yin-Yang**


	6. Kapitel 6

Na das mit den Reviews klappt doch schon ganz gut :D

Ich darf hier wahrscheinlich nicht so viel erwarten wie auf ff. de ;)

Viel Spass beim Lesen, später kommt noch ein Kappi =P

____________________________________________________

**Kapitel 6: Uns trennten nur 2m, 36cm und 11mm**

EMMETT POV (A/N dachtet ich wirklich, jetzt geht's mit Edward oder Bella weiter?)

„Mama she says Roly Poly  
Papa he says Holy Moly  
Everybody wants a chocolate  
All the girls want Candy Candy  
All the boys get Ready Ready  
Everybode wants a chocolate  
Coco – latte...a choco choco....", laut grölend schloss ich die Tür der Wohnung mit der Nummer 112 auf. (A/N na, auch schon gemerkt, dass wir einen gewissen Hang zu ilf (11) und zwilf (12) haben??)

ALICE POV

'Gleich wird Bella schreien...'

JASPER POV

'Ich spüre Scham...'

BELLA POV

„Aaah!", erschrocken schrie ich auf. Die Badezimmertür war geöffnet und ein erstauntes Gesicht blickte mir entgegen. 'Scheiße, ich hab wohl vergessen die Tür abzuschließen...!'  
Ich hatte direkt nachdem die Tür geöffnet wurde aufgehört mit Singen und starrte in das erstaunte und erschrockene Gesicht von Edward Cullen. Seine kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen, die sonst normalerweise in der Sonne moosgrün aussahen und die mit goldenen Einsprenkel rund um die Pupille verziert waren, blickten auf mich und spiegelten deutlich Sehnsucht, Begierde, Lust, Verlangen und Begehren wieder. (A/N wirklich schwer, so viele Synonyme zu finden...und das immer wieder xD)  
Edwards Blick wanderte über meinen gesamten Körper und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Da fiel mir erst auf, dass er mich wohl so musterte, weil ich splitterfasernackt vor ihm stand. Und uns trennten nur 2m, 36cm und 11mm.  
Ich versuchte schnell die wichtigsten Stellen meines Körpers zu bedecken. Mein Gesicht war jetzt schon so rot wie ilftausendzwilfhundertundzwanzisch Tomaten auf einmal. Und er stand immer noch da und genoß es zunehmend, mich anzuschauen.  
„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, WILLST DU EIN FOTO MACHEN ODER WAS? BEWEG DEINEN ARSCH! RAUS HIER!", ich brüllte ich geradezu an. Ich war fuchsteufelswild und dass würde Edward Cullen jetzt zu spüren bekommen. 'Warum kreuzt der auch hier auf?!', schoss es mir mit 20,12 km/h durch den Kopf.

JASPER POV

Ich spürte, wie eine Welle der Wut von Bella auf eine männliche, 19 Jahre und 3 Monate alte Person überging, die in der Tür des 25m² großen, mit schwarzen Marmorplatten verkleideten Badezimmers stand.

EDWARD POV (A/N na endlich, ne?)

Dieser Moment war einfach so unglaublich wunderprächtig unbeschreiblich wunderbar tollig schön!  
SIE war einfach so unglaublich wunderprächtig unbeschreiblich wunderbar tollig schön!  
Ihr Körper, ihre Rundungen, das alles zog mich einfach magisch an. Ihre Haut war feucht, ihre langen braunen Haare die normalerweise in der Sonne leicht rötlich glänzten, waren klatschnass und klebten an ihr. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer angenommen und sie sah erschrocken aus. Und geschockt. Ihre wunderschönen, rehbraunen, großen, runden und unschuldige Augen musterten mich auf eine Art und Weise, dass ich vollkommen unfähig war, mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn das 20m² große, mit schwarzen Marmorplatten verkleidete Badezimmer der Wohnung mit der Nummer 111 zu verlassen.  
Kurz nachdem ich herein getreten war, hatte sie laut aufgeschrien. Sie schaute entsetzt und geschockt, ich hingegen war völlig erstaunt über das Aussehen des feuchten Engels der da vor mir stand. (A/N ja, mal wieder ein bis(s)chen zweideutig...und wer sich jetzt gerade fragt, was hier zweideutig sein soll, ist definitiv nicht versaut xD)  
Uns trennten nur noch 2m, 36cm und 11mm.  
Bella versuchte nun, ihre Blöße zu bedecken, was ihr jedoch nicht so ganz gelang. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Allein um ihre wunderschönen, rosigbraunen, runden Wölbungen vollständig zu bedecken (A/N Titten....), hätte sie vier mal so viele Hände nötig gehabt.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mein Mund offen stand. Sie war einfach zu perfekt, alles an ihr, und ihre Brüste warne keineswegs klein, wie ich vorhin gedacht hatte, sie waren einfach –wie der Rest an ihr- durch und durch perfekt.  
Ich genoss es, sie so anzuschauen, verdammt, ich genoss es so sehr!  
Wegschauen wäre eine Sünde gewesen, also starrte ich sie auch weiterhin an, egal wie rot sie wurde. Es ging einfach nicht anders.  
Dazu musste ich mich noch zurückhalten, sie nicht gleich hier und jetzt wie ein räudiger Hunde anzufallen, so scharf sah sie in ihrem Evaskostüm aus.  
„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, WILLST DU EIN FOTO MACHEN ODER WAS? BEWEG DEINEN ARSCH! RAUS HIER!", brüllte sie mich geradezu an. Bella war fuchsteufelswild und dass würde ich jetzt zu spüren bekommen...  
Bellas Geschrei löste meine Starre und ich gelangte wieder zu Sinnen. 'Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen...' und mit diesem Gedanken verschwand ich aus dem Badezimmer.

ALICE POV

'Bella ist ziemlich wütend auf Edward...und Emmett kommt auch gleich vorbei...ich sehe Schokolade...', und mit diesem Gedanken öffnete ich die Wohnungstür, hinter der schon ein mit Schokoladeneis um den Mund verschmierter Emmett stand. Er hatte gerade die Hand erhoben, um zu klingeln.  
„Hi Em! Komm doch rein!", begrüßte ich ihn und klopfte im Badezimmer an, um nach Bella zu sehen.

JASPER POV

'Edwards Innere ist ein einziges Gefühlschaos....'

EDWARD POV

Ich trat ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte Jasper und Emmett, der mit Schokoladeneis um den Mund verschmiert war. Dann schleppte ich mich in die 20m² große, zwilftausendilfhuntertundzwansisch Dollar teure Einbauküche.  
Die Begegnung mit Bella warf mich völlig aus dem Ruder, noch nie war ich von einer Frau so hingerissen, fasziniert und angezogen worden. Ihre Schönheit erschlug mich fast, und ich könnte jedes mal seufzen, wenn ich mir ihre wunderschönen rehbraunen, großen, runden und unschuldige Augen in Erinnerung rief.  
Ich setzte gerade 1,1211 Liter Wasser auf, als ich hörte, wie hinter mit jemand die Küche betrat.

______________________________________

**Lebensgeschichten**

Lebensgeschichten, heute vom 03.04.09: Franz bei der Referendarin Teil 2

Heute hatten wir mal wieder Franz. Ne Doppelstunde, weil Deutsch ausgefallen ist. Aber an unserer Schule kann man ja nicht ein einziges Mal die erste Stunde ausfallen lassen, sondern sie mit irgendeinem anderen Fach belegen.

Naja, auf jeden Fall ham wir in der ersten Stunde unsere Arbeiten zurückbekommen. Wir kriegen also beide unsere Ordner und gucken uns erstmal an, wie viel vom Text rot angestrichen ist.  
Conny: „Oh man! Ich verschulde den Tod von einem Rotstift…"  
Miri: „Bei mir sieht's auch nicht besser aus!"

So schlimm war's dann gar nicht…Haben beide eine 2,75.  
Siggi ist mal wieder eingeschnappt, weil sie auch ne 2,75 hat, deswegen vielleicht keine 2 mehr im Zeugnis kriegt und natürlich, weil sie nicht besser ist als wir.  
Erste Stunde vergeht wie im Flug. Frau G. labert und wir schreiben an den FFs weiter.

Jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema *g*  
Die zweite Stunde war wieder die Referendarin (Refi) da.  
Wir schauen jetzt den Film ‚Paris…Je t'aime' an. Des ist ein Film, der irgendwie in 20 kleinere Filme zerlegt ist oder so… Also der Medienwagen (halt an rollbarer Kasten mit Laptop und Beamer) steht rechts außen neben dem Tisch vom Rainer (Name geändert). Vor Rainer sitzt Horscht.  
Horscht findet's richtig toll, denn er kann ‚Schattenspiele' machen (also halt in des Licht vom Beamer reingreifen und irgendwelche Figuren machen xD).

Referendarin, immer noch unsicher, steht am Pult und redet irgendwas, was eh keiner versteht. (sie redet auf Französisch :D)  
Horscht wird also kreativ und stellt jetzt zwei Hasen beim Liebesakt dar. Die ganze Klasse fängt an zu lachen, Referendarin wird noch unsicherer und weiß nicht, was sie machen soll.  
Dann entscheidet sie, dass ein ‚Horscht hör bitte auf' völlig ausreichend ist. Horscht ist aber leider ein ziemlich hartnäckiger Zeitgenosse und macht nach kurzer Pause weiter. Wir fallen in er letzten Reihe fast vom Stuhl vor lauter lachen! Des Gesicht von der Refi hättet ihr mal sehen sollen *g*…

Jetzt wird sie leicht aggressiv: „Horscht hör auf!"  
Horscht hört auf. Und jetzt kommt Rainer ins Spiel. Wie oben erwähnt sitzt der direkt neben dem Medienwagen. Soll heißen, er kommt an den Laptop ran. Rainer neschtelt am Laptop rum und kurz darauf steht das Bild auf dem Kopf.  
Die Klasse lacht, Refi ist verwirrt und Horscht bastelt irgendwas (das wird noch wichtig xP).  
Refi: „Wer war das denn?"  
Jaaaa, komisch…Da kommen ja sooo viele Leute an den Laptop ran *überleg* Des war bestimmt der August (Name ebenfalls geändert). Der sitzt nämlich ganz hinten links, letzte Reihe. Der kommt da prima ran.  
Refi: „ Jetzt macht des bitte wieder richtig."  
Rainer drückt unbemerkt irgendwelche Tasten, daraufhin ist das Bild nur noch um 90° gedreht. Er will Refi aber nicht weiter ärgern und macht's wieder normal.  
Also gucken wir en Ausschnitt an und sollen irgendwelche Fragen beantworten.  
Wir bestehen auf deutsche Untertitel.  
Ausschnitt zu Ende. Horschts Bastelei kommt nun zum Einsatz…Er hat aus dem Karton von seinem Block einen Penis ausgeschnitten und hält ihn jetzt ins Beamerlicht.

Kleine Hintergrundinformation: wir haben kein Plan warum, aber bei uns in der Klasse malen die Jungs (manchmal auch wir Mädels) überall Penise hin. Ist bei uns zu einer Art ‚Running Gag' geworden.  
Naja, dementsprechend groß fällt das Gelächter aus. Wir kriegen uns nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. Refi steht vorne und wird rot…

____________


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7: Verräterisches einstimmiges Gestöhne aus Wohnung 112**

ALICE POV

„EDWARD!", brüllte ich in die 20m² große, zwilftausendilfhuntertundzwansisch Dollar teure Einbauküche hinein.  
„EDWARD, was hast du getan?", er drehte sich mit einem seltsam verträumten Gesichtsausdruck um. 'Der schaut ja wie auf Drogen!', lachte ich in mich hinein. Doch jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit zu lachen, ich musste Bella rächen. Ja rächen, den die Arme war völlig durcheinander gewesen, als ich sie vorhin vom 25 m² großen, mit schwarzen Marmorplatten verkleideten Badezimmer zu ihrem Schlafzimmer gehen sah. Ich hatte sie angehalten, und gefragt was denn los sei, und sie stammelte nur etwas von: „Edward...Bad...ich...NACKT...Augen...Verlangen...gesehen...peinlich...", dann war ihre leise, zittrige Stimme ganz weggebrochen und sie war mit Tränen in den Augen in ihr Schlafzimmer gestürmt.  
Ich musste nun Edward zur Rede stellen, denn schließlich schien er an der ganzen Misere schuld zu sein. Doch dieser schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein.  
„EDWARD?!", schrie ich ihn nochmal an.  
„Verdammt, was ist denn los?", fragte dieser unschuldig.  
„Warum, um Himmels Willen heult Bella? Was hast du angestellt? Sie hat etwas von dir, dem Bad, ihr, und nackt gestammelt...., was ist passiert?"  
Da schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen...  
„Nichts ist passiert...ich habe nur jemanden singen hören und bin dann ins Bad gegangen...und da hab ich sie halt gesehnt..."  
„Und sie war NACKT?? Sag mal, dir ist schon klar, dass man nicht einfach so in Badezimmer reingeht, wenn man weiß, dass da jemand drinnen sein könnte!", schrie ich ihm entgegen. Doch er hatte wieder nur diesen verträumten Ausdruck in seinen kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen, die sonst normalerweise in der Sonne moosgrün aussahen und die mit goldenen Einsprenkel rund um die Pupille verziert waren.

EDWARD POV

'Alice....was will denn Alice von mir...achja...Bella...Bad...nackt...', und bei der Erinnerung daran blendete ich Alice' laute Stimme wieder aus meinen Gedanken aus und dachte an die wunderschöne Bella. Die Bella mit den wunderschönen rehbraunen, großen und unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen, mit den glänzenden langen braunen Haaren, die ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern fallen und die in der Sonne leicht rötlich glänzen.  
Ich bekam ein komisches Gefühl, wenn ich an Bella dachte, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an. Alles in mir begann zu kribbeln, und Klein-Eddy regte sich etwas in meiner marineblauen Dieseljeans. 'Nein, Klein-Eddy, nicht jetzt, nicht vor meiner kleinen Schwester!', aber er schien nicht auf mich hören zu wollen. 'Scheiße!'  
„Und sie war NACKT?? Sag mal, dir ist schon klar, dass man nicht einfach so in Badezimmer reingeht, wenn man weiß, dass da jemand drinnen sein könnte!", schrie mich Alice nun an und starrte mich mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck an.  
‚Egal...die kriegt sich schon wieder ein', dachte ich mir und erwiderte nach 2 Minuten und 11 Sekunden: „Al, lass das mal meine Sorge sein!", und verlies schnell die Küche. 'Verdammt, ich brauch eine Besenkammer...oder ein Schlafzimmer, dann muss ich eben mal auf Handbetrieb umsteigen.'  
Ich stürmte mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck aus der Wohnung mit der Nummer 111 und ging in die Nachbarwohnung 112. Aber bevor ich die 111 verließ, stoppte ich kurz im Wohnzimmer bei den anderen und sagte: „Bin mal schnell noch was holen!".  
Drüben in meinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett, schloss die Augen und lies meine Hand zu meiner Hose wandern. Ausgerechnet Bella kam mir in den Sinn. 'Verdammt, ich kann mir hier doch keinen runterholen und dabei an Bella denken! Sie ist ein Engel, unberührt, zerbrechlich und einfach so unglaublich wunderprächtig unbeschreiblich wunderbar tollig schön!', durchfuhr es mich. Aber was sollte ich denn jetzt machen, Klein-Eddy verlangte nach Erleichterung und schwoll merklich an. 'Nur noch ein paar Sekunden mein Kleiner!', sprach ich ihm Geduld zu und griff in einen Karton unter meinem Bett. Darin lagen ein paar Ausgaben der ‚FHM', die ich dort für krasse Notfälle aufbewahrte. Bisher war kein solcher eingetreten, da sonst meistens eine Besenkammer, ein Auto oder ein Busch und eine Blondine in der Nähe waren, und auch nachts hatte ich meist Gesellschaft.  
Bis jetzt. Das war ein solcher Notfall und ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Also verschwand ich mit der ‚Zeitschrift', mir und Klein-Eddy in das Badezimmer, das direkt neben meinem Schlafzimmer lag und an die Nachbarwohnung angrenzte. Schließlich wollte ich keine verräterischen Flecken auf meinem Bettbezug hinterlassen...

BELLA POV

Ich hatte mich gerade wieder gefangen und mich hergerichtet, als ich verräterisches Gestöhne hinter der Wand vernahm. Die Wand grenzte an die Wohnung 112 an.  
„Gnnnnnnaaah...Oooh...", stöhnte es von der Wand. 'Seltsam...ich höre ja nur eine Stimme...aber wenn ich doch das höre, was ich denke, dann...oh...!', ich wurde rot 'Oh, da ist wohl jemand einsam...'  
In diesem Moment krachte es an der Tür. „Herein?!", sagte ich und wartete.  
KRACH!  
Stille...  
Die Türklinge bewegte sich ein Stück nach unten.  
Und es krachte wieder.

EMMETT POV

„Au, verdammt", fluchte ich. Die Tür wollte einfach nicht aufgehen und ich war ganze drei Mal dagegengelaufen. (A/N geiles Wort gell xD)  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ich blickte in die wunderschönen rehbraunen, großen und unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen von Bella. (A/N ja, Em und Ed haben die gleichen Gedanken, zumindest was Bellas Augen angeht xD)  
„Hi Emmett, was gibt's?, fragte sie mich. Mir fiel auf, dass ihre Stimme so golden und viskos wie Honig und so facettenreich wie Süßigkeiten von Haribo war. (A/N viskos -viskosität = Zähflüssigkeit)  
„Ähm, ich wollte nur fragen ob du dich nicht zu uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen willst?", ich setzte meinen Dackelblick auf.

BELLA POV

'Oh nein, wie süß, dieser Dackelblick!'

EMMETT POV

„Ja, klar, ich komm gleich. Ach und Emmett, zwei Fragen. Erstens, warum bist du mit Schokolade verschmiert, und zweitens, wer wohnt in der Nachbarwohnung?", antwortete sie mir. Na also, wenn ich erst mal nachher ganz zufällig neben ihr sitzen würde, könnte ich mich gut an sie ranmachen...

BELLA POV

Emmett schien sich über meine Antwort sehr zu freuen. Und wie zur Verdeutlichung meiner Frage von vorhin kam wieder ein lautes Stöhnen von nebenan.  
„Was war das?", fragte Emmett.  
„Ach, das war nur...ähm...mein Handyklingelton...". Ich wollte nicht, dass er wusste was in der Nachbarwohnung vor sich ging.  
Emmett blickte mich halb verwirrt, halb dümmlich an.  
„Emmett, die Antworten auf meine Fragen!", drängte ich ihn. Er schien sich wieder eingekriegt zu haben und antwortete: „Also zum ersten, ich hab Schokolade im Gesicht?", fragend blickte er mich an. „Ja, Emmett, aber ist nicht so schlimm, sieht sogar süß aus.", schmeichelte ich ihm und fuhr fort: „Und zum zweiten?"  
„Ja, und zum zweiten, in der Nachbarwohnung wohnen Jasper, Edward und ich."

JASPER POV

'Erkenntnis, Bella wird von Erkenntnis erleuchtet...'

BELLA POV

Da ich nun wusste, was ich wissen wollte, schob ich Emmett mit einem „Komme gleich!" zur Tür hinaus.  
Grinsend schaute ich mich noch einmal im Spiegel an. „Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, sag mir, wer ist die schönste im ganzen Land?", fragte ich ihn gut gelaunt. „Fräulein Swan das seid ihr, doch hinter den sieben Bergen, das Fräulein Alice ist noch viel schöner als Ihr".  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Alice. „Na warte!", schrie ich, schnappte mir ein 112 cm² großes, bordeauxrotes Kissen, und verfolgte Alice 2 Minuten und 11 Sekunden lang, bis(s) ich mich schließlich erschöpft im Wohnzimmer neben Emmett auf den Sofa fallen lies.

EDWARD POV

'So Klein-Eddy, jetzt ist aber erst mal genug für heute!', sprach ich meinem kleinen Partner zu und klingelte wieder bei Rose und Alice. Jasper öffnete mir die Tür.  
„Sag mal, wohnt Bella etwa auch hier?", platze es mit 11 km/h aus mir heraus.  
Jasper schien erstaunt und antwortete: „Ja, sie ist heute hier eingezogen..."  
Aha, dann hatte ich also gerade bei Rose, Alice UND Bella geklingelt!  
'Ohje, na das kann ja noch was werden, wenn ich jedes Mal, wenn ich meine kleine Schwester besuchen will, diesem Engel über den Weg laufe und ich dann wieder schnell verschwinden muss, um eine Besenkammer, ein Auto oder einen Busch und eine Blondine zu suchen. Denn Handbetrieb scheint mir einfach nicht zu liegen."  
Oder ich würde zu Bella gehen. Denn ich werde sie ins Bett bekommen, komme was wolle!

___________________________________________________

**...Lebensgeschichten...**

Heute: ‚Damals', wie ‚ilf' und ‚zwilf' entstanden oder ‚Der Manni Macho'

So liebe Kinder, heute lernen wir etwas über den Manni Macho. Ein Manni Macho ist eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Lehrerart. Er ist ein Einzelgänger am Arbeitsplatz, doch in seinem heimischen Revier wartet meist eine (Rhabarber)Barbara auf ihn. Der Manni Macho ist viel auf Wanderschaft, deshalb legt er alle vier bis fünf Jahre ein Sabbatjahr ein. Das bedeutet, er kassiert fünf Jahre lang ein fünftel weniger an Gehalt, um im sechsten Jahr dann auf Weltreise zu gehen, aber trotzdem weiterhin volles Gehalt zu bekommen. Das Vehikel eines Mannis ist ein alter, mintgrüner VW Golf, mit seinen Initialen als Kennzeichen(MM). Manni Machos Unterricht ist sehr geprägt von seiner Zeit bei der Bundeswehr, wo er vor laaaaaanger, langer Zeit einmal Offizier war.  
Ein Manni Macho hat die Fähigkeit, andere Leute mit seiner guten Laune anzustecken. Denn legt er erst einmal los und lacht (Tzhohohohoho), bringt er damit unwillkürlich alle anderen Menschen im Umkreis von 500 m dazu, ihn anzustarren und ebenfalls loszulachen.  
Manni Machos hegen einen allgemeinen Groll gegen Blondinen und faule Säcke. Männliche, blonde faule Säcke sind seine natürlichen Todfeinde.  
Manni Macho hat aufgrund anatomischer Gegebenheiten eine Besonderheit in seiner Aussprache. Er hat Probleme damit, die Zahlen elf, zwölf und zwanzig korrekt auszusprechen. Er redet von ‚ilf', ‚zwilf' und ‚zwaaaaansisch'.  
Wir konnten zwei Zeitzeugen ausfindig machen, die uns nun von ihren drei Jahren, mit dem wohl letzten, noch lebenden Manni Macho als Klassenlehrer, erzählen werden. (Zeitzeugen in nachfolgenden Text Yin-Yang genannt, Name geändert)

Yin-Yang: „Manni war eigentlich ein sehr souveräner Lehrer. Er hat seinen Stoff durchgebracht und der Unterricht war trotzdem teilweise noch lustig. Gut, nicht immer für alle.  
Als Mädchen hatten wir den Vorteil, keine Liegestützen machen zu müssen. Es kam schon mal vor, dass er zum Beispiel zu Gunther(Name auch geändert. Also eigentlich sind ja alle Name geändert :D) gesagt hat: „Awa Gunther…tzhohoh…Komm' machste zwaaansisch!". Dann hat Gunther(blond, manchmal fauler Sack in Mathe) 20 Liegestützen gemacht. Oder er hat Witze auf Kosten unserer türkischen Mitschüler und Gunther erzählt: „Steht der Tschodi (türkischer Mitbürger, Lautschrift xD) vor ner Güllegrube und weint, weil er seine Mutter verloren hat. Kommt ein Bauer auf seinem Traktor vorbei. Der Gunther…Tzhohohohoho! Fragt der Gunther den Tschodi ‚Warum weinst du?', dann sagt der Tschodi ‚Meine Mutter ist in die Güllegrube gefallen…' Der Bauer Gunther springt sofort in die Grube und taucht in der Gülle nach Tschodis Mutter. Aber er findet sie nicht. Gunther steigt aus der Grube. Tschodi lacht und meint ‚Ich geh dann mal in den Baumarkt und kauf ne neue Mutter für meine Schraube!' Tzhohohohoho…."  
Manni Macho war auch immer sehr kreativ, was selber gestaltete Matheaufgaben anging. Hier ein Beispiel zum Wachstum:

Manni Macho diktiert die Aufgabe... (Lineares Wachstum)  
„Jüppchen hat bereits..."  
Schüler: „Herr Macho, wie schreibt man ‚Jüppschään'?"  
Manni: „Tzhooo!(lacht also) Jüppschään schreibt man wie Tschodi!"  
Vereinzelte Schüler: „Ahaa....?!"... Schüler schreiben Jüppchen (unsere Schreibweise) in Lautsprache ins Merkheft.  
Manni Macho diktiert erneut:  
„Jüppchen hat bereits 2€ in seinem Sparschwein und erhält von seinem Opa jeden Tag 50ct dazu..."

Aufgabe 2: (Exponentielles Wachstum)  
Jüppchen legt sein Guthaben in Höhe von 200€ zu einem festen Zinssatz von 5% bei der Sparbank an...

Aufgabe 3: (Beschränktes Wachstum, Zeitschritte)  
Jüppchen erhält für seine 5000€ bei der Sonnenscheinbank (er hat die Bank wegen den besseren Zinssätzen gewechselt) wöchentlich 0,15% Zinsen...

Tschodi wird manchmal immer noch von uns Jüppchen genannt...  
Und manchmal überlegen wir immer noch, was wohl aus Jüppchen geworden ist...

**Viele liebe Grüße**

**Yin-Yang**


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8: Aber so wohl ich mich nach ihm verzehre, mir wünsche, in seine Augen zu blicken und ihn spüren zu können, so erscheint es mir gleichzeitig auch zu falsch, als denn ich mein Leben mit ihm verdürbe...**

ROSALIE POV (A/N jaaa hast schon richtig gelesen ;)

'Verdammt, was will Emmett denn nur von Bella?! Ich werfe mich ihm doch schon total an den Hals, mache zweideutige Anspielungen, kleide mich in seiner Gegenwart freizügiger und versuche auch sonst immer ihm zu gefallen. Aber er scheint mich nicht einmal richtig wahrzunehmen. Aber heute Abend werde ich wohl noch mal wirklich ALLE Register ziehen!', fluchte ich in Gedanken und entwarf einen Plan. 'Ich werde am Besten ein paar Flaschen Bier in Emmetts Reichweite stellen, er wird sich dann schon selber bedienen. Dann schlage ich wenn alle schon etwas angetrunken sind vor 'Tat oder Wahrheit' zu spielen. Und schließlich werde ich Edward bitten, Emmett die Aufgabe zu geben, mich zu küssen! Edward wird mitspielen, denn er will dem Anschein nach Bella in die Kiste kriegen, aber dafür muss er erst mal Emmett aus dem Weg räumen...', sponn ich meine Gedanken weiter. Ich beschloss, mich umzuziehen und warf meinen knallpinken Kaugummi aus dem Fenster.

JASPER POV

'Ich spüre, dass Rosalie voller Vorfreude nachdenkt...eine Welle der Verführung und der Intelligenz schwappt hinüber...'

ALICE POV

'Rose, das Fenster ist zu...'

ROSE POV

'Warum starrt Jazz mich denn so komisch an?'

JASPER POV

'Eine Welle der Dummheit und der Verwirrung schwappt zu mir hinüber...', nun blickte ich verwirrt. 'Scheiße, also muss ich mich vorher geirrt haben. Von Rose kann definitiv nichts Kluges gekommen sein...Jasper, vergiss nicht deine Pillen zu nehmen...'.

BELLA POV

Ich lies mir das vorher erlebte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen...'Aha, dann wohnen also Jasper, Emmett und EDWARD in der Nachbarwohnung! Und da Jasper und Emmett beide hier sind, ist Edward alleine drüben...Ja, er muss alleine sein, denn schließlich hatte ich ja keine zwei Leute stöhnen hören...Oh mein Gott, Bella... dass muss ja heißen, er hat es sich selber...IGITT! BÄÄH und dann will der jetzt KOCHEN!!??'  
Na Halelulja, also ich würde heute Abend bestimmt nichts essen, das von Edward zubereitet wurde!  
„Hey süße, was ist denn los?", riss mich die elfenhafte Stimme einer 1,53 m kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Elfe aus meinen ekelhaften und abscheulichen Gedanken. (A/N Manni Macho würde sagen: eine ilfenhafte Ilfe xD)  
„Ach...gar nichts Alice.", zwang ich mich zu antworten. Ich konnte ihr einfach nichts von Edward und dem Gestöhne erzählen, schließlich war er ihr Bruder. Aber was für ein gutaussehender Bruder...  
(A/N Achtung! Dieser Part enthält jede Menge Kitsch und Geschwärme, wer sich das lieber nicht antun will, kann ja weiter unten weiterlesen ;)  
Er sah einfach so unglaublich gut aus!  
Edwards gesamte Erscheinung, seine gesamte, Adonismäßige Statur, die einem Gott glich, zogen mich magisch an. Er hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die jedes Frauenherz höher schlagen lassen würde, und wenn er lächelte, so schief wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte, dann schienen die Sonne und der Mond gleichzeitig aufzugehen.  
Seine Stimme, rauh und gleichzeitig sanft und voller Gefühl, rief sich immer wieder von selbst in mein Gedächtnis.  
Sein bronzefarbenes Haar war einzigartig, noch nie hatte ich eine Vergleichbare schöne Haarfarbe gesehen. Mit meinem Kennerblick konnte ich gut sagen, dass er es nicht färbte. Es war von Natur aus so, so wie er. Es war einzigartig, so wie er es war. Auch seine wunderschönen, kiwijoghurtgrünen Augen (A/N ja, schon wieder xD) waren in der Tat einzigartig, denn nur er besaß sie. (A/N macht auch irgendwie Sinn, ne?)  
(A/N -schon wieder ;) wollt nur sagen, dass es jetzt schlimm wird...also Kitsch...^^)  
An jeden Blick, den er mir bis jetzt schenkte, vermag ich mich zu erinnern, jede noch so sanfte, ungewollte und zärtliche Berührung kribbelt auch jetzt noch auf meiner Haut.  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sah, würde ich zugleich in seinen wunderschönen, doch so einzigartigen Augen versinken, sogar ertrinken wollen, doch zugleich würde ich mich am Liebsten versuchen, von diesem engelsgleichen Gesicht loszureißen, denn oh, welch Unglück bringe ich hiermit über mich!  
Es scheine mir, als ob mein so Angebeteter, der von mir so bewunderte schöne Mann, der Adonis nach dem es mich verzehre, mich in mein Verderben stürzen würde, ich meine Unschuld verlieren und nur eine Trophäe für seine Galeria sein werden würde.  
Oh, mein Herz, es deuchte mir, nie werde ich wollen sein eine solche seiner Trophäen, nie, so schwöre ich und möge man es mir vergelten, werde ich mich aus reiner Lust und Verlangen ihm darbieten, mich ihm hingeben...  
Aber was ist in unserem Herzen die Welt ohne Liebe? Oh, bin ich nicht ein Tor, eine Torin gar, wie ich mich in solch einer Hingabe nach ihm, dem einen, und keinem anderen, verzehre?  
Aber so wohl ich mich nach ihm verzehre, mir wünsche, in seine Augen zu blicken und ihn spüren zu können, so erscheint es mir gleichzeitig auch zu falsch, als denn ich mein Leben mit ihm verdürbe...  
„Bella? BELLA!? BEEELLAAAAA!?", ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte auf die Hand, die vor meinem Gesicht hin und her winkte.  
'Oke Bella, Memo: Sturmhöhe unbedingt zerschreddern, aus dem Fenster werfen, oder verbrennen...tut dir nämlich nicht gut!'  
„Ääähm, ja, Alice?!", wollte ich wissen.  
„Ääähm, geht's dir auch gut? Du antwortest auf keine meiner Fragen und außerdem ist das Essen gleich fertig und du hast so weggetreten und verträumt ausgesehen...!", sprudelte es in zwilffacher Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus der kleinen Ilfe heraus.  
Verdammt, ich hatte wirklich gerade die ganze Zeit über Edward sinniert...'Verdammt, Bella, reg dich mal ab, sooo toll ist der ja auch wieder nicht, und außerdem springt der eh mit jeder ins Bett, warum sollte er sich denn ausgerechnet für ein braunäugiges, braunhaariges, 1,72m großes Mauerblümchen ändern?

EDWARD POV (A/N na, schon drauf gewartet?)

Aaah, endlich waren sie fertig, die 'Spaghetti a la Eduardo', grinste ich in mich hinein. Spaghetti waren so ziemlich das einzigste, was ich in der Küche zu Stande bringen konnte, aber dafür waren sie wirklich lecker! Ich bat Alice und Jasper den Tisch zu decken und servierte. Bevor ich allerdings meine Kochschürze in der Küche ablegte, kam Rose arschwackelnd und in einem kleinen, geradezu winzigen bordeauxroten Cocktailkleid hereingestöckelt. (A/N schon wieder so n geiles Wort xD)  
Ein leises „Wow" verirrte sich über meine Lippen.  
„Hey Edward, ich wollte dich nur um etwas bitten.", begann sie.  
„Na dann, lass mal hören.", antwortete ich und musterte ihren wirklich ausgesprochen tollen Körper. Klein-Eddy, der heute eigentlich wirklich schon genug zu tun gehabt hatte, zwickte mich in meiner Hose. 'Verdammt, Kleiner, gib doch mal Ruhe', versuchte ich ihn ruhig zu stellen.  
Rosalie kam noch 20dm und 12,11 cm näher. Ich roch ihr Parfüm, es war das von Naomi Campbell, mit dem Werbespruch 'Weiblich, verführerisch, geheimnisvoll und erotisch – Naomi Campbell' mit 30 ml Inhalt, welches 40$ kostete.  
'Naja, also weiblich ist Rose auf jeden Fall', ich starrte wie ein Wilder auf ihre runden Brüste.  
'Verführerisch könnte man sie durchaus auch nennen...', sie lächelte mich mit ihren vollen, mit roten Lippenstift geschminkten Lippen an.  
'Geheimnisvoll...naja, also so würde ich sie ja eigentlich nicht nennen...', und musterte wieder ihr winziges bordeauxrotes Kleid, das wirklich mehr zeigte, als es versteckte.  
'Und erotisch...Hm...Verdammt!', wenn ich nur an das Wort zu lange dachte regte sich Klein-Eddy schon. Mist, was war denn heute nur mit ihm los?! Ich beschloss, dem ein vorübergehendes Ende zu setze. 'Noch so eine Notsituation, genau wie die mit der Kiste unter meinem Bett...', verdammt, nicht dran denken! Also ein vorübergehendes Ende: 'Beherrsch dich jetzt mal, Klein-Eddy, sonst verlierst du bald an die 11cm, dann bist nur noch halb so groß!'  
Und von da an...war wieder Platz in meiner Hose! Ich würde Klein-Eddy zwar nie was antun, aber der Kleine hat wohl etwas Angst, gestutzt zu werden...  
„Okay, also ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich möchte mich heute Abend Emmett...nähern, aber das geht nur, wenn du Bella ein bisschen in Schach hälst, weil er auf sie steht!", flutschte es aus ihr heraus  
'Na super, Bella in Schach halten?!'  
„Aha...und was soll ich genau machen?"  
„Na, ich werde nachher erstmal Emmett dem Alkohol ein bisschen näher bringen und dann vorschlagen, 'Tat oder Wahrheit' zu spielen. Wenn du an der Reihe bist, eine Aufgabe zu stellen, mach bitte, dass Emmett mich küssen muss, oder ich ihn. Oder irgendwas in der Richtung. Denk mal nach, ich komme Emmett näher, und du dann Bella. Du willst sie doch eh nur in die Kiste kriegen, stimmts? Und wenn Emmett dann aus dem Weg ist, hast du freie Bahn!"

_____________________________________________________

okay Leute :)  
ich hoff mal der eine Abschnitt bei Bella da war nicht allzu schnulzig und so...hatte da wohl gerade meine fünf Minuten xD  
und ich hab nebenher noch Deutsch gelernt, "Die Leiden des jungen Werther", wer das kennt, weiß wohl warum ich so krass drauf war, dass ich den Abschnitt so geschrieben hab xD

Hat ja jetzt auch lang genug gedauert, des Kapi zu schreiben (puuuh!)  
Aber demnächst gehts vielleicht ein bisschen schneller, sind ja dann ab morgen Ferien :)  
Wir geben uns auf jeden Fall Mühe^^ und auch wenn es so aussieht, also ob wir grad bei 'Visions of Death' nicht weiterschreiben, wir tun es. Nur müssen wir da gerade aufpassen, wie wir schreiben, sonst geht die Story nicht in die richtige Richtung...

Miri

**...Lebensgeschichten...  
Heute: Claude Teil 2**

Also heute hatten wir mal wieder Chemie bei Claude. Wir kommen in den Chemiesaal, Claude versucht irgendeinen Versuch aufzubauen. Es sind erst ein paar Klassenkameraden da, also fängt man a bissle Smalltalk an. Heidrun und Jutta unterhalten sich mit Hans über Klamotten, die sowohl Jungs als auch Mädchen anziehen können. Claude versucht weiterhin eine Rinne an zwei Stativen festzumachen, flucht dabei leise vor sich hin. Das Gespräch plätschert so dahin, bis man zum Thema Unterwäsche kommt.  
Heidrun zu Hans: „Komm gib's zu, du hast doch zu Hause bestimmt auch einen String. So was gibt's ja für Männer auch. Oder so Teile zum Essen (Hans ist ‚leicht' übergewichtig)."  
Hans reagiert ausweichend und gibt die Frage an den Lehrer weiter:  
„Herr Maii, sie haben doch bestimmt so was oder?"  
Claude ist verwirrt und antwortet: „Na klar, die ganze Beate Use Kollektion hab ich daheim!"  
Schock! SO genau wollen wir das eigentlich gar nicht wissen.  
Es klingelt. Die halbe Klasse fehlt.  
„Heidnei! Wieso seid ihr so wenig?" Claude.  
Schulterzucken unsererseits. Der Rest der Klasse trudelt langsam ein. Claude ist zufrieden. Er will einen Versuch mit Etherdämpfen machen. Dazu muss noch ein Trichter an die Rinne. Als dreht er eine Schraube am Stativ auf. Fehler! GROßER Fehler…Das ganze Gerüst bricht in sich zusammen. Claude ist verzweifelt, wir finden`s einfach nur zum totlachen …  
Der Versuch funktioniert sogar!(ist nicht immer der Fall)  
Heidrun: „Her Maii, des hat ja geklappt!"  
Claude: „ Also ich weiß ja nicht, was habt ihr denn? Irgend jemand erzählt immer rum, dass die Versuche bei mir nicht klappen!"  
Claude läuft sich die Haare raufend durch den Chemiesaal.  
Heidrun: „Ganz ruhig, Herr Maii, in 2 Tagen sind Ferien!"  
Claude murmelt sich selber zu: „Noch 2 Tage...nur noch 2 Tage...nur 2 läppische Tage...", und läuft wieder durch den Chemiesaal.  
Wir lachen.  
„HEIDNEI LEISE BITTE!", ruft er von hinter uns xD  
Wir fangen gemütlich an, unsere Jacken anzuziehen und schon mal ein wenig einzupacken.  
„Ja Heidnei, jetzt zieht euch wieder aus! Aber alle!"

Hier noch ein paar Claude-Sprüche:

Claude nimmt eine Kreide in die Hand, legt sie wieder weg und langt sich an die Nase. Daraufhin war seine Nase weiß.  
Wir. "Hr. Maii, es geht das Gerücht rum, dass sie koksen."  
Er: "Wenn ihr das Gerücht in die Welt setzt, dass ich kokse, dann bring ich euch um. Und wenn ihr jemandem sagt, dass ich euch umbringen will, dann bring ich euch erst recht um"

Claude: „Habt ihr alle das Blatt?"  
Schüler: „ Nein!"  
Claude: „ OCH MENNO!"

Mädchen meldet sich, er zeigt mit m Finger drauf und sagt  
Claude: „Hildemarie!!"  
Schülerin : „Nee.."  
Claude: „Hildegard?!..."  
Schülerin : „Heidrun!!"  
Claude: „...oder so ähnlich."

Claude stellt irgendeine Frage, auf die Brunhilde die Antwort weiß. Sie meldet sich:  
Claude: „Ja, Brudmilla!?"  
Bruni: „Ähm...ich heiß Brunhilde"  
Claude: „Ahja!"  
Bruni: „Kommt da 3x raus?"  
Claude: "3x sagst du mit deinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn..."  
(einige Sek.-langes Schweigen...)  
Claude: „...ja genau!"

Claude stellt ne Frage....  
„Ja warum ist das denn so?"  
Daraufhin ne Schülerin: „Ja wegen der Polarität!"  
Claude: „Nee, nee, falsch!"  
Dann ruft er die nächste auf: „Weil es polar ist?!"  
Claude: „Jaaa endlich, genau, genau.."

Claude malt gelbe Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen an die Tafel  
Horscht: „Darf man die auch pink malen?"  
Claude: „Nein!"  
Horscht: „Echt nich?"  
Claude: „Nein."  
Horscht: „Warum nicht?"  
Claude: „Weil mir was an eurer sexuellen Orientierung liegt!"


End file.
